A Very Kuki Christmas
by StoryCrafter
Summary: Kuki has a Christmas party at her house for Sector V, but several uninvited guests appear, inculding the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!
1. Chapter 1

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Time-Warner

A Very Kuki Christmas

Part 1

Posted: 22 Dec 2005

Kuki Sanban hummed merrily to herself as she hung everybody's stockings over the fireplace. It was the first time she was in charge of the year's Christmas decorations. Which only meant one thing.

It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Kuki was going to decorate the tree, string out the popcorn chains across the walls, tape up the Christmas cards that friends and family send on the wall, and help mother prepare the Christmas feast. Mother was going to be so proud of her. And nobody was stopping her.

"When do you think I'm ready to decorate, Kuki?" Mushi was lying on the couch looking up to her, both literally and figuratively.

"When you're older," Kuki assured her.

"When will that be?"

"Not for another few years I'm afraid." Genki stood by the hall holding a load of laundry in her hands. "In the meantime, you could help me fold laundry."

Mushi hopped down from the couch. "Yay!" She followed her mother into the hallway.

Kuki hung up the last stocking and nodded to herself in satisfaction. Now everything was ready for when her friends come by. Which, by the look of the clock, should be any minute now.

At least that was the plan. Though Kuki couldn't imagine what could be keeping the others.

The doorbell rang. They were here!

Kuki rushed over and opened the door, But instead of her teammates, as she had been expecting, she got a rude surprise. Numbuh 13 was visiting _her_ home. Her sanctuary. "What are you doing here? This is a Sector V only party."

"But I don't I count as member of-"

"No. You're a member of Sector Q."

"But…"

"You should be joining their Christmas party."

Thirteen kicked an imaginary pebble. "But nobody would let me in."

Then Kuki did something she was sure that she would reject. He was a jinx. "Okay. You come in."

"Oh thank you, Numbuh 3." He pumped her arm up and down. "You'll never regret this."

"We'll see."

Kuki let him in and thunderous down blast announced the arrival of the bus-rocket. Kuki knew that it was carrying all the rest of Sector V. She waited eagerly for them to emerge.

She winched. Unfortunately something fragile had crashed in her house. And she had a good idea who had caused it. She was torn on whether to return into the house to see what had broke or to wait on the porch for her friends. Her mother's scream decided for her. She went running in.

When she reached her mother in the kitchen and saw the shards of glass on the floor, she still wasn't sure what had been broken. "What's wrong, mom?" Kuki noticed that Numbuh 13 was nowhere near the room.

"That friend of yours," Genki accused. "He broke your great grandmother's crystal poodle just by touching it."

"What was it doing in the kitchen in the first place?" The crystal poodle always stays on the dresser in Kuki's parents' room. She couldn't imagine it being anywhere else.

"I was going to give it to you to hang from the tree."

"I'm honored that you would trust me with such a responsibility, but Numbuh 4 isn't the most careful of people."

Genki seemed to consider it. "It's all moot now. Your clumsy friend smashed it to pieces."

"He's not my friend!"

"Is someone going to let us in?" Numbuh 5 said from the porch. "Or is that something we have to do for ourselves?"

Kuki rushed to the front door. "Hi, guys!" she said when she reached her friends. They were lined waiting patiently for Kuki's welcoming them into the house. She hesitated.

"What's wrong, Kuki?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I have some pretty bad news."

"Whatever it is," Numbuh 1 said, "it couldn't possibly dampen my Christmas spirits."

Kuki took a deep breath. "Numbuh 13 is here."

"Oh." Kuki could see that it did dampen his Christmas spirits. "I see."

"I'm sorry, but nobody would let him into their parties."

"You think that there is a reason for that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Nobody likes him," Numbuh 2 added. "He's nothing but bad luck."

"But I can't just kick him out, guys," Kuki objected. "That would be rude."

"Rude or not," Numbuh 1 said sternly. "It still needs to be done."

Kuki planted her hands on opposite sides of the doorframe. "He'll behave himself. I'll make sure of it."

"But…"

"It's my house, so it's my decision."

Numbuh 1 deflated a little. "All right, Numbuh 3. It's your responsibility."

Mushi was leaning on the back the couch, apparently waiting for them. "Whacha gonna to do?" she asked, seemingly innocent. But Kuki knew better. Mushi was up to something.

"What do you want?" Kuki asked her.

"Nothing. I just want to join you guys."

"But, Mushi, we play together all the time."

"Not with them," Mushi pointed out.

"She does a point, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 2 pointed out.

"Alright," Kuki conceded, "we'll do something with my sister. But first you have to tell my parents are here, while I track down Numbuh 13."

"Oooh," said Mushi. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll see," Kuki assured her. "We'll see."

"Where are they?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I know Mom's in the kitchen, but I'm not sure where Dad is."

"Then we'll go meet your mom then." The others agreed to do that. "Alright, team, let's move out."

As her team mates headed for the kitchen, Kuki went for the parlor. She didn't know her parents even had a parlor. They hardly invited anyone over, and they always met them in the dining room. And Mom was an architect in her spare time, so the Sanbans had built their own house. Now all it held were Dad's few golfing trophies. After a mere moment's look into the room confirmed that Numbuh 13 wasn't in that room. That left the dining room, Dad's office, the library and the laundry room on the first floor alone.

Kuki decided to check in the laundry room first. It had to be the worst possible place for him to be. Genki was running another load of laundry in the washer, and if Kuki didn't miss on her guess, her party dress was in it. Her own party dress. She wanted nothing to happen to it. She was going to wear at the Christmas party.

She took a look into the room. "Don't you dare touch that!"

Numbuh 4 was leaning over the washing machine toward the shelf above it. "Well, why not?"

"We're not supposed to play with the laundry detergent! Duh!"

"For your information, Kuki, your mother asked me to get it for her."

That didn't make any sense. "Why would she do that for?"

"How should I know? She's _your_ mother."

Kuki grabbed his sleeve. "Come on. Let's go see what see wants."

"We're forgetting the detergent!"

"Oh right," Kuki blushed. "Grab it then." Numbuh 4 did and Kuki led him toward the kitchen, where Kuki had last seen her mother.

Genki was sitting at the kitchen table sharing tea with Lizzie. They seemed to swapping laundry tips. "Crestor bleach always worked best for me," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie," Kuki said, "I thought you said you weren't able to come."

"My parents agreed that I should spend more time with my Nigey and allowed me stay in town. Provided I find someone who would keep me."

"Which is me," Genki added.

"But that means that Numbuh 1 will be spending far more time here!" Kuki slammed the table with her palms. "Don't we spend enough time with him already!"

"How is that problem, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Fighting adult tyranny is gotta be the coolest thing in the world."

"Yes, Numbuh 4," Kuki said, turning to face him. "But there's no adult tyranny here."

"Are sure, Numbuh 3? Parents can be quite tyrannical."

"Yes, Numbuh 4, I'm quite sure."

"Is this the little club you go to? The Girls Next Door?" Genki asked.

"That's the _Kids_ Next Door, mom!"

"Well, whatever is, Mr. Boss is constantly talking about your club. It seems he as some kind of grudge against you kids."

"That's because he's a super villain, mom."

"Don't be silly, Kuki. Don't you think I would be able tell if he was a villain or not?"

"Apparently not," Kuki murmured.

"Kuki," Genki wagged her finger at her, "don't mutter under your breath."

"Yes, mother."

"What did you want the laundry detergent for, lady?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Genki smiled. "Thank you, Wallabee. I just wanted to show Lizzie the detergent that I use."

"Lizzie! What does she know about detergent? It's not like does any laundry anyway."

"Hmmph," Lizzie said. "I do the laundry at my house all the time. And I suppose that you don't even do your _own_ laundry."

Numbuh 4 cringed back. "How did you know?"

Lizzie lifted her chin. "Just as I thought. You boys are the same. You always expect a girl to wash your clothes."

"For your information, Lizzie," Numbuh 4 shot, "my mom doesn't let me any near the washing machine _or_ the dryer. Says I break them too often."

Silence descended upon them. Kuki could tell that she wasn't the only one comfortable. Numbuh 4's mouth fell open as it apparently and slowly dawned on him that what he had just said made him sound like idiot. Genki silently gasped. Lizzie broke the silence. "Figures," she said as she brought the cup up to sip.

"And I asked you to get my detergent for me," Genki said in horror.

"Come on, lady, I didn't even touch the stupid thing."

"This is all well and good," Kuki said, "but I'm looking for Numbuh 13."

"That nerdy-looking kid?" Lizzie asked.

Kuki nodded.

"He went upstairs, saying something about seeing your room or something."

"And you let him?"

"I don't see what the problem is."

"You always let strange boys into your room?"

"Of course. It's my shrine to Nigey," Lizzie said lovingly.

Kuki screamed in frustration and stomped in the direction of the stairs. Letting strange boys into her room? Just what was wrong with Lizzie Devine?

As she was stepping onto the first stair, Mushi appeared at her side. "Where are you going, Kuki? Your friends are here and the decorations are still not finished. What are you doing?"

"Tracking down a jinx."

"What jinx, Kuki."

Kuki looked at her sister with a zen-like expression. "The nerdy-looking kid."

"Oh. He went up these stairs. I think he needed to use the bathroom or something."

"Thank you."

Kuki climbed the stairs.

She heard a crash in her room. So ran down the hall and flung open the door to her room.

There Kuki found Numbuh 13 in her room with her most prized possession. Her holiday-cheer Yule-time Rainbow Monkey. It was so big that he had to hold with both arms. "Put that down now, or things are going to get real ugly real fast." At least her chandelier was still intact.

"What's the matter? You act like this is fragile or something. It's not like it's smash to pieces if I drop it. Not that I'm going to do that of course," Numbuh 13 added hastily.

"And just what did you break?"

"I don't know, Numbuh 3. I was just looking around and something just fell."

"Fell? Fell where?"

Numbuh 13 pointed. Unfortunately he had neglected to let go of the Rainbow Monkey first, so it got ripped in half in the process.

Kuki screamed.

"Oops," Numbuh 13 said.

That didn't help him.

Kuki decided to take out all her rage onto him. She lunged forward. He ducked. Kuki pounced onto him so hard that his head slammed against the floor. The impact was so hard that Kuki was afraid that he was hurt. "Uh oh."

She looked in the direction that Numbuh 13 had indicated. "What in the world?" A broken open snow globe laid on the hardwood floor, dripping out snow globe fluid. "I don't remember ever owning a Jamaica snow globe."

She got up and walked toward it. She picked it up and a yellowish gas started escaping from it. "That's not right."

She breathed in the gas.

And everything went black.

-OOO-

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 3?" Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1, asked.

The KND operatives sitting in the living room with him, Numbuhs 1 and 5, both shook head. "No, she went in search of Numbuh 13." Numbuh 5 shivered. Nigel didn't blame her. Numbuh 13 had to be the worst KND operative ever.

"Just what is Numbuh 13 doing here anyway?" Nigel wondered.

"I don't know, baby. But Numbuh 5 don't like it." She sipped her punch.

"Neither do I, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said. "Maybe we should help Numbuh 3 look for that creep."

Nigel nodded. "Yes, I think we should. Who knows what kinds of mayhem he's capable of causing?"

They stood up. And Numbuh 3's little sister came skipping came in dragging Numbuh 4 behind her. "Wally is most amazing guy EVER, guys! He just saved my big sister from those Delightful Children From Down the Lane all by himself." Numbuh 4 blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head."

"So just where is Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked.

"She went to take the walking broken mirror home."

"You mean Numbuh 13?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Mushi seemed to ponder that. "I suppose that's his name."

"Wait a second," Numbuh 5 said, "you were gone for a few minutes. What happened?"

"And what were those Delightful Brats want with Numbuh 3 anyway?"

"Do I really have to tell this story, Numbuh 1? I'm really beat."

"I'm afraid so, Numbuh 4. If the Delightful Children were in this house, I have to know about it." Numbuh 1 struck his palm with his fist. "We need to know all we can about those Delightful Creeps."

Numbuh 4 sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course he's right, Numbuh 4. Come on, tell us your story."

"All right." Numbuh 4 began relating his story. "I was wondering what was taking Numbuh 3, so I went up the stairs…"

-OOO-

Wally climbed the stairs following Mushi who had just talked him into meeting Numbuh 3 upstairs. He had the feeling that Mushi was up to something. But whatever it was, he wasn't going to fall for it.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Mushi froze. "Oh, now what?"

"Something's wrong," Mushi whispered nervously. She looked over her shoulder. "Could you go see what it is?"

Wally rubbed the top of her head. "Just leave everything to me, little girl."

Mushi nodded aquievesly. Wally stepped forward. And then he remembered something. "Which one is Kuki's room?" Mushi pointed. It was the second door to the left. "Thanks, kid."

Mushi nodded.

Wally carefully approached the door. Kuki was probably having some trouble with Numbuh 13. Fortunately, he knew how to handle to handle such an emergency. He opened the door.

And found the Delightful Children headed for the door with Kuki over their shoulder. Actually she was over the tall blond boy's shoulder, but it really didn't matter which shoulder she was over. The Delightful Dorks had Numbuh 3, and they weren't taking her anywhere. "You put her down now."

They stopped and turned toward him. "Why, if it isn't Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Dumb."

Wally faced the Delightful Children. "If you want Kuki, then you'll have to go through me."

They shook heads. "What makes you think that would any kind of deterrent for us?"

"Deterrent?" Why must the bad guys always use words that he didn't know?

"When we use force to intimidate."

"I knew that," Wally said lamely.

"You never were the smartest one in the neighborhood. Taking Kuki here should a snap."

"I may not be genius like Numbuh 1 is, but I still know how to kick your butts."

"We'll just have to see about that." They dropped into a stance to deflect the attack that Wally was sure to send them. Wally didn't want to disappoint, so he jumped into the air and grabbed hold of the chandelier and began swinging. Each swing was more pronounced than one before, so soon the chandelier threatened to fall off the ceiling. And take him with it. So he had to act quickly.

"What do you think you're about to, Wallabe Beetles?"

"You'll see." With final swing, Wally jumped off and landed right on top of Lenny, the one with helmet. The rest of them soon followed.

-OOO-

"And that's how I was able to take them out and save Numbuh 3 from the creepy Delightfuls," Numbuh 4 concluded.

"Is that really true?" Abby asked in disbelief. What were the chances that the Delightful Children were in the same building they were in without them knowing.

"It most certainly is." Mushi jumped up and down. "I watched it all from the door."

"Let's just wait until Numbuh 3 gets back," Numbuh 2 said, "and she if she vouched for him."

"Yes, let's do what he suggests," Numbuh 4 said, nodding.

Abby sighed. "Alright, let's wait and hear what Numbuh 3 has to say."

Numbuh 1 got up. "While we wait… does anyone want a refill on their drink?"

-OOO-

Kuki stomped down the snow-covered sidewalk a reluctant Numbuh 13 back to his house. But she was getting second thoughts about the whole thing. It was Christmas after all.

"Phooey with this," she said.

She suddenly turned back around, and started dragging Numbuh 13 back home. She knew she was going regret it, but it was Christmas!

"Where we are going?" Numbuh 13 asked. "I thought you were taking me home."

"We are. My home."

"Oh, but I didn't think that anyone liked me and you didn't want me there anymore."

"Didn't. Changed my mind."

-OOO-

As Numbuh 3 was dragging Numbuh 13 back to her house, five pairs of eyes watched her from the shadows.

This was supposed to only have part, but it kept getting longer and longer, so I thought it best to divide in half for ease of reading, and so that I can get something actually posted by Christmas. The conclusion comes New Year's Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Codename: Kids Next Door created by Mr. Warburton, not me!

A Very Kuki Christmas

Part 2

Posted: 30 Dec 2005

Mushi watched out the window, waiting for her sister to return. She had been gone for a while. Just where did this Numbuh 13 kid live anyway? Mushi was beginning to think that something might have happened to her.

A hand touched her shoulder. Mushi looked up. It was Abby. "Don't worry, Mushi. I'm sure that your sister will be all right."

"I don't know, Abby. She's been gone an awful while."

"Numbuh 13 lives on the other side of town."

"And they're walking all the way there!"

"I'm afraid so, Mushi," Abby said. "I'm afraid so."

"Come back, home, Kuki," Mushi whispered. "I will be waiting for you."

-OOO-

Kuki tapped her foot impatiently outside the boys' changing rooms, waiting for Numbuh 13 to come out. "Come on. How is it to wear a dress? I do it all the time."

Numbuh 13 emerged from the changing rooms wearing a yellow-and-white sundress and he was carrying a straw hat in his hand. "That's a sweater, not a dress."

"I don't mean this, silly," Kuki giggled. "Spin around. Let me get look at you."

Numbuh 13 spun away. Kuki clapped her hands. "That dress is real cute on you, Numbuh 13!"

"You really think so, Numbuh 3!" He posed for her.

"I do." She walked up to him and bent down to look at the price tag. She was pleased to learn it was well in her budget. And already knew how much the hat was. She grabbed his arm. "We need to get a pair of scissors and you a new coat."

"What're the scissors for?"

"To get rid of the tags, silly!" She skipped, dragging Numbuh 13, toward the girls' winter wear. Kuki knew all about cute clothing.

"I don't know about this, Numbuh 3. I don't think God intended boys to wear dresses."

"Oh, what do us mere mortals know what God intends?"

As they passed swimwear, which was 50 off, they found Numbuh 86 looking at a pink bikini with white polka dots. It was just about Numbuh 86's size.

"What are you doing here, Numbuh 86?" Kuki asked.

"Just shopping for a friend," Numbuh 86 said hastily. Her face had turned pink.

"I thought you didn't have any friends."

Numbuh 86 looked away. "It's for… it's for you."

Kuki's eyes lit up. "For me?"

Numbuh 86 nodded.

"Yippy! Yippy!" Kuki jumped up and down.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Numbuh 13 asked. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"And who's this with you, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Why, this is… Thir-tina. Yes, that's right. Thirtina."

"Nice to meet you, Thirtina," Numbuh 86 said. She put the bikini back on the rack. "I don't think this is in Numbuh 3's size. Do you want to try on swimsuits, too, Thirtina?"

"No," he said flatly.

"Oh-kay."

"What she means is.. that she doesn't wear swimsuits."

Numbuh 86 nodded. "Oh. Okay. How about you, Numbuh 3?"

"I never turn down a chance to try out clothes with my friends!"

A sudden racket attracted Kuki's attention. Numbuh 13 was putting a swimsuit-covered display stand back up. "Thirtina," Kuki growled, "what did you do?"

"It, ah, seems that this, ah, thing fell over. All by itself."

Numbuh 86 gave him a skeptical look. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Ahh… perhaps we should just get Thirtina's coat and a pair of scissors and go."

"What are the scissors for?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"To cut the tags off of course."

"Oh. Of course."

-OOO-

What was taking Numbuh 3 so long to get back? Wally wondered as he forced popcorn onto a string. Here I'm doing her job, and she's off somewhere with her boyfriend. What was with girls and romance anyway? You'll never catch me doing anything sappy like that. Nosiree.

Mrs. Sanban plopped the refilled bowl of popcorn onto the table. "That's some good work there, Wally."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sanban," Wally said without much feeling.

"Where are your little friends?"

"I think they're in the living room, yapping about somethin'."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Sanban sighed. "I remember Christmas with my folks. Having friends and talking up a storm about boys. They used to come by when their parents visited mine every year. It was back in the old country, so we had different customs."

"Is there a point to this, lady?"

"A grown-up is talking here. Why does there have to be a point?"

"Right," Wally sighed. He forced another piece of popcorn onto the string. He was just glad there was only day until Christmas. Then he could open presents. And when was Numbuh 3 getting back home anyway?

-OOO-

Kuki exited the Q-mart. And Numbuh 13 and Numbuh 86 followed. It was about time that Kuki headed back home. "I was wondering, Numbuh 3…"

"Yes, Numbuh 86?"

"Would it be all right if I went to your party?"

"But of course, Numbuh 86." Kuki held onto her hands. "You can come by anytime you want."

-OOO-

Abby emptied what remained of her punch. She was starting to get worried. Numbuh 3 should have back already. Something must have happened to her. She got up. Abby had made a decision. Kuki needed to be rescued. And Abby was going to need help.

She half-ran to the kitchen. "Guys! I think Numbuh 3 is in trouble!"

As she entered the kitchen, Numbuh 4 looked up from his popcorn stringing. "What are you talking about, Numbuh 5?"

"Numbuh 3 has been gone for far too long, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5's afraid she needs our help."

Numbuh 4 sighed. "Anything's better than stringing this crummy popcorn along this crummy string."

"Say where did Numbuh 3's mom go off to?" Abby asked as Numbuh 4 stood.

"She said she had something to take care of."

-OOO-

"What do you mean your son never made it back home?" Genki loudly said into the mouthpiece.

"I'm sorry, Genki, but I wasn't even aware that he was coming home so early." Genki shook her head ruefully. Kuki was always forgetting to do things like that. "Should I call my husband?"

What a question! "Yes, Betty, you should call Paul." Of all the Betty's that Genki knew, surely this one was the most naïve. "I'm calling mine."

At least that Lizzie girl was with Kani.

-OOO-

"I'm sure that it's none of our business," Abby said. "We have a team-mate to rescue."

"We shouldn't we tell Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2?"

Abby thought for a second. "Where are they?"

Numbuh 4 just shrugged helplessly.

"Then there's no time." Abby got a scrap of paper and a pencil stub from her pocket and jotted a short message, which she put down on the table. She then grabbed Numbuh 4's arm and rushed him toward the front door. "Come on. We have no time to lose."

-OOO-

Hoagie looked at his cards in despair. He was nowhere to getting _Uno_. His two opponents, Numbuh 1 and Mushi, had only two cards apiece, while he had seventeen. While it was true that almost anything could happen, he didn't think that would help him.

He was losing this game for sure. "Guys, are you sure that I can't just forfeit?"

"But, Numbuh 2," Mushi said sweetly, "your luck might return at any moment, and you might just win." She put one of her cards down. "Uno."

"That doesn't seem very likely," Hoagie huffed as he put down another card. Then he realized something. He hadn't drawn any cards in awhile. He might actually win this game after all!

-OOO-

The Delightful Children's plan was a simple one. They would capture Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door and lure her boyfriend into a trap. It hadn't work the first time, but they were confident that they would more success this time. While Numbuh 4 was alerted to them, they knew that he knew, and would act accordingly. It even helped that Numbuh 3 was by herself.

After what had to be almost an hour, their quarry had her appearance.

She was walking back to her home with two girls. One, who had red hair, looked vaguely familiar, but they most certainly never seen the other one ever before in their lives. She had black hair. Though why would anyone want to wear a sundress in the beginning of _winter_? They should be no trouble at all. The Delightful Children stepped out of the shadows and block her path. "Where do you think you're going, Kuki Sanban?"

"Back home. You got a problem with that?"

"We must certainly do, Kuki. We have to capture you, and we can't do that if you go home."

Numbuh 3 smiled innocently. "Let's not and say we did."

"Don't be silly…"

"I can't help it!"

"…but how can entrap Numbuh 4 if we don't kidnap you?"

"Hold it!" the red-hair shouted. "Why would you want to capture a stupid boy like Numbuh 4 for?"

"Why must we tell _you_ what _our_ plans are?" the Delightful Children demanded. "Why don't you indulge _your_ plans?"

"I would only be too happy to.

"I'm going to a Christmas party with my good friend Numbuh 3 here. And I will brook no interference in the matter."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" They paused in thought. "And just who do you think you are anyway?"

"I am Numbuh 86 of the Kids Next Door, and it is our duty to stop kids from falling to the likes of _you_." She turned toward Kuki. "You ready, Numbuh 3?"

"Always."

They fell into fighting stances and faced the Delightful Children. "Bring it on," Numbuh 86 invited.

"Very well," the Delightful Children replied. "Prepare to get your butts kicked."

They charged.

Numbuh 3 struck first, but the girl in the sundress tripped and knocked her over.

Numbuh 86 kneed the short, blond boy in the stomach. He went down like a sack of tomatoes. His siblings dog piled on top of her.

"Numbuh 86," Numbuh 3 screamed, which was music to the Delightful Children's ears.

But their triumph was shorted-lived as they suddenly found themselves onto an empty coat. They looked up.

And found a very cross-looking Numbuh 86 looking down on them. "If you don't mind, would you give my coat back?"

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"Same way you get into Carnegie Hall."

"Huh?"

"Practice! Jeez, I thought everybody knew that one."

The Delightful Children muttered about how lame that was as they picked themselves back up. "And we aren't giving your coat back either."

"That's just plain mean."

"Yes, we know," they laughed. The blonde girl put on Numbuh 86's coat. They laughed even harder.

That apparently tripped Numbuh 86's trigger. She blindly charged forward. The Delightful Children calmly waited until she was in range before striking. She practically ran right into their fists. "Silly Kid Next Dumb. There is no way you can defeat us."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say that!" a voice came behind them.

The Delightful Children turned and their mouths hung open from shock.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said. "Numbuh 4! You came!"

"Of course, Kuki," Numbuh 5 said. "We always come when a team-mate is in danger."

"Thanks, Numbuh 5. But how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"This is very interesting," the Delightful Children growled. "But we have more important matters to discuss."

"You're right," Numbuh 5 smirked. She produced a yellow marble and tossed toward them. "Think fast."

The Delightful Children didn't.

The marble thingy landed in the middle of them and exploded.

They didn't remember anything after that.

-OOO-

With the Delightful Dorks taken care of, Abby felt confident enough to approach the prone Numbuh 86. She bent down and nudged Numbuh 86, trying to wake her. The redhead didn't stir.

"I don't think you're doing it right." Numbuh 4 had came to her side, and Abby could tell that he was smirking.

"Well, what would be the right way?"

"Numbuh 86 doesn't like boys, right?"

"Huh-uh."

Numbuh 4 reached down touched the part of Numbuh 86's thigh that wasn't covered by her skirt. She moaned but didn't wake.

"Mmm-hmm. Now how was this supposed to work, Numbuh 4?"

"I thought a touch by a boy would disgust her so much that it would wake her up."

"And that was your brilliant plan?"

"Yes."

"Maybe Thirtina can help," Numbuh 3 said suddenly.

That attracted Abby's and Numbuh 4's attention. And Abby noticed that there was a second girl with Numbuh 3. "Who's this?"

"A new friend I meet tonight."

Abby shrugged. "Worth a shot, I suppose. Come on, Thirtina, don't be shy. This might be our only chance to wake her."

Hesitantly, Thirtina came forward and knelt by Numbuh 86's side. And froze.

"It's alright, Thirtina. I mean, it's not like you're a jinx or anything, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Thirtina replied in an odd voice. And Numbuh took in a sharp breath. How strange. "I'm not a jinx." Thirtina lightly brushed across Numbuh 86's thigh.

Who instantly flew up and slapped Thirtina on her cheek. "I told you people before. I never want a boy touching me. Ever!"

Numbuh 3 inserted herself between them. "Thirtina is most certainly _not_ a boy!"

"Not that you're able to tell anyway," Numbuh 4 dismissed. "_I_ touched your thigh and you didn't complain."

Numbuh 86's face was stricken with terror. "Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"Ah, Numbuh 86, he was only trying to help." She helped Numbuh 86 up. "Isn't that right, Numbuh 4?"

"I certainly didn't enjoy it." He shivered. "Next time you ask do that, be sure you pay me first."

"Maybe someone should squeeze _your_ leg," Numbuh 86 shot back.

Abby, looking at Numbuh 3, wondered. About many things. "Come on, guys, we better get going."

After they had left, the Delightful Children's recovery and escape went unnoticed.

-OOO-

Mushi had been right. Hoagie was going to win. Just one more card separated him from that victory. When he placed that card on the pile, he felt a terromdous sense of relief. "Anyone for a rematch?"

His opponents, having seven cards apiece, dropped their cards on the table and declined Hoagie's offer. He cabbage patched while chanting, "Go me. Go me."

"Yes, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said, getting up, "you've won. Get over it."

"You're just jealous, Numbuh 1."

"Hardly. I've won far more games of _Uno_ than you have. But you don't see more gloating about it. Now, do you?"

Hoagie deflated. "No, Numbuh 1. I don't."

"Come on, Mushi. Let's go if your sister is home," Numbuh 1 said as they exited from the kitchen, and Hoagie was left alone at the table.

"Now what?"

"Now it's time to leave that kitchen so that I can get so cooking down around here."

"Yes, Mrs. Sanban." Hoagie headed for the door. "See you later. Your sugar cookies need more sugar though."

"Pardon?"

Hoagie looked back. "I said your sugar cookies needed more sugar."

Mrs. Sanban's smile was crooked. "Perhaps you want to help me fix that."

"Boy do I!"

"Then wash your hands and pick up a spatula. I will need another batch cookies stat and yours are the hands to help me."

-OOO-

Kuki dropped the quarters and dime she had been carrying into the change jar after she stepped into the house. She was about to announce that she was back. But Numbuh was suddenly inches from her face. "And just where were you?"

"Er, what do you mean, Numbuh 1? I brought Numbuh 13 home like I said would." The small matter just _who's_ home was left unmentioned.

"Then what kept you?"

"Numbuh 13's home is clear on the other side of town. It takes awhile to get there."

"You never made there. You went shopping for a disguise for Numbuh 13!"

"Wha?"

Numbuh 1 went up to Numbuh 13 and removed his wig. "Oh, don't tell me that you didn't know."

"Numbuh 13! How could you?" Kuki accused.

"It's all your idea, Numbuh 3," he protested.

"Wow! That was a costume?" Numbuh 4 said. "It's much better than mine! _I_ was fooled."

"Ahem."

Numbuh 1 tapped his fingers against each other and laughed nervously. "Numbuh 86! What are you doing here?"

"Attending a friend's Christmas party." She tapped Kuki's chest. "I told you he was a boy."

Numbuh 5 merely slapped her own forehead. "Oh, why didn't I see it?"

"Don't feel too bad, Numbuh 5. I dinna see it, either."

Numbuh sighed. This was kind of kind of thing you should expect when you're with the Kids Next Door. "It's good to have you back, Numbuh 3."

"It's good to back, Numbuh 1."

They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged.

-OOO-

Lizzie hummed to herself as she sat beside Kuki's father on their way back from the store. Nigel was sure to enjoy what was cooking. She would be pleased when the others enjoyed it, too.

-OOO-

"There's something I got to show you, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 began pulling on his arm.

"What did you want to show me, Numbuh 3?"

"You'll see."

"How do you know that I won't hate it?"

"Numbuh 4 has already seen it, and he liked it, so I'm sure that you will too."

Hoagie sighed. "Naturally."

Numbuh 3 led him up the stairs. She seemed eager to show him the surprise she was giving him, whatever it was. They went down the hall into Numbuh 3's room. And Hoagie stopped in his tracks.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The walls were slowly melting. And he hadn't had any Central American chili beans in awhile. "Ah, Numbuh 3, are walls supposed to do that?"

"No, I don't think so."

Then the wall collapsed entirely and a destructo-bot walked into the room. In its open cockpit sat the Delightful Children. "We have decided to forego on capturing Numbuh 3 and leading you all into a trap when we can just destroy you one-by-one."

One of the machine's axe-wielding arms raised into the air, before swinging toward Hoagie's head. He tried to duck, but he didn't think he was fast enough.

-OOO-

"What was that crash?" Nigel asked as he led the others toward the stairs.

"It's probably those Delightful Creeps," Numbuh 4 said. "They've been bugging us all day."

"Numbuh 5 would like to know what their plan is now," Numbuh 5 said.

"I'm sure we do, Numbuh 5." Nigel was the first to reach the stairs. He didn't want for the others before climbing them. "But in case it is the Delightful Children, prepare for battle."

Ahead they saw Numbuh 13 appear.

"I think we're going to need to use plan W," Numbuh 4 told the others.

"What's this Plan W, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked.

But before he could answer her question, Numbuh 3's door exploded. They exchanged a look of dismay before rushing forward to investigate. They reached the door and looked in. And Nigel was confident believing that he wasn't the only one who couldn't believe what they saw.

Numbuh 3's room filled with metallic debris, the Delightful Children were laying on the floor unconscious, and Numbuh 13 was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck happened here?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 3 answered cheerfully. "I was showing Numbuh 2 this." She held up a Yippers card. "My cousin gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to Numbuh 2."

"And didn't give it to me?" Numbuh 4 said, clearly hurt.

"I tried to, Numbuh 4, but you wouldn't take it."

Numbuh 4 looked away sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I must have been distracted or something."

Nigel screamed, "But what about the Delightful Children?"

Numbuh 3 looked at their prone forms. "Oh, them? Numbuh 13 came in, tripped on this," she picked up a hairbrush, "and crashed into their machine. And for some reason, it just blew up!"

"It just blew up?"

"That's right. It just blew up."

"But where is he now?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other before shrugging. "Idonna."

-OOO-

Numbuh 13 flew through the air wondering if he would ever land.

-OOO-

Lizzie walked through the door, carrying a plastic sack full of grocies in her hands. "I'm here!" she announced.

"Yes, I can see that," Genki laughed. "Are all those groceries really necessary?"

"Did you ever find out what happened to that boy?"

"Yes, but now's he's missing again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll show up sooner or later."

-OOO-

Numbuh 237 looked up when she heard the crash. She groaned when she saw what the cause was. Numbuh 13 crashed through her window and was in her room. And she was about to change, too. If he had landed a few minutes later…

"You get of my room!" she yelled.

Numbuh 13 was a little slow in complying, so Numbuh 237 threw a pillow at him. That got him moving. She closed the door behind him.

"Jeez, and on Christmas day too."


	3. Chapter 3

I had thought I had finished this story with the last chapter. But I was wrong.

Here is the conclusion of A Very Kuki Christmas

Codename: Kids Next Door created by Mr. Warburton, not me!

A Very Kuki Christmas

Part 2

Posted: 20 Jan 2005

Kuki, after getting the go-ahead from her mother, called everyone to the dinner table. She waited. When nobody came, she began to be a bit concerned. "Why is no one coming?"

"I don't know, dear. Why don't you go check up on them?"

"Okay, mom."

When she found her friends, and her other guests, in the living room, she was not pleased. "What are you doing in here still playing cards!"

"Not now, Kuki. Numbuh 5 is winning."

"I don't care who's winning." Kuki snapped her arm toward the dining room. "Dinner table. Now."

The Kids Next Door, and the Delightful Children, exchanged uneasy looks before getting up and complying with Kuki's wishes. They moved as quickly they could without running into the dining room. A minute later, all fifteen were sat around the table. Genki had to insert all three leaves into the table in order to accommodate them all. Fortunately, she had always made enough for twenty to have seconds just in case Kuki would invite more guests then Genki had been expecting. Which had been happening a lot as of late.

"Kuki, do you want to say 'Grace'?"

"It would be my honor," Kuki said bowing. Then she began. "Please bless this food that we eat, and may be peace rule all over. And thank you for the bounty we are about to eat. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated. Including the Delightful Children.

After Grace had been said, Genki asked for everyone's plate and filled them with Christmas dinner. And when everyone had their meal, she told them that they could begin.

Which they did. Some with more gusto than others. The Delightful Children ate with perfect manners, while Sector V, except for Kuki, began stuffing their faces. Numbuhs 13 and 86 ate with manners that were somewhere in between.

Kuki was busy watching everyone like hawk while she was gingerly took bites from her dinner. She wanted nothing else to go wrong with this little shindig.

And it won't if she had anything to say about.

Which she did.

She was relieved nothing did. She was pleased that the Kids Next Door and the Delightful Children could enjoy a Christmas together peacefully.

"So Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said, "do you have any plans for New Years?"

Kuki grinned. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"This get-together worked so well. I think we should do it more often."

The Delightful Children growled.

"I couldn't agree more," Kuki said.

**The End**


End file.
